


Taken Na!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Balikbayan!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Plotless, shitty - Freeform, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Matapos ang limang taong paninirahan sa Amerika, nasorpresa ang barkada ni Kyungsoo dahil ang tahimik, mahiyain at inosenteng kaibigan nila noon ay ibang-iba na sa ngayon.





	Taken Na!

**Author's Note:**

> as usual walang kwenta to. popost ko lang kasi nasulat ko na. sayang. wala na talaga ako kumpiyansa magsulat at alam ko naaasar na rin kayo sa akin pero sobrang shit ng ganitong feeling kahit ako naaasar kaso petty kasi ako dahil may nngyari na sobrang upset ako. pero who knows baka bumalik ang dating ako na everyday may pakain. huhuhuu. where ar u @old self

"Kyungsoo, namiss kita!" Yakap ni Baekhyun sa balikbayang kaibigan nang magkita-kita silang magbabarkada.

"Baek!" Alog na yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at nagtatatalon ang dalawa sa harap ng McDonalds sa loob ng Trinoma.

Humiwalay rin sila sa isa't-isa.

"Kyungsoo, lalo ka atang gumanda." Akbay ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

"May boyfriend na kase kaya blooming." Monotonong sabi ni Sehun sa tabi bago dinampian ng halik sa labi si Baekhyun.

"May boyfriend ka na?" Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan habang papalakad sila sa loob ng mall.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Yup. Meron na. For almost three months pa lang naman."

"Bakit di mo sinasabi sa akin? Sehun, bakit di mo man lang sinabi sa akin kanina?" Pagtatampo ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan at kay Sehun na ikinangiti lang nang nahihiya ni Kyungsoo at ikinatawa na lang din ni Sehun. "Di ka kasi nag-popost ng kung ano sa IG o kahit sa Facebook man lang." Kurot ni Baekhyun sa gilid ng kaibigan.

"Aray! Bakla ka talaga!" Palo ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng kaibigan nang tumigil ito sa pangingiliti, ngunit panay rin ang kanyang pagtawa.

"Matagal na akong bakla, gago!"

"O, san na tayo tatambay muna habang hinihintay si Chanyeol?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanila habang naglalakad sa harapan nila.

Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Kyungsoo at dumikit lang sa kanya. "Sa SB na lang tayo."

"Sige." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanila at tumungo na sila papunta sa Starbucks.

Nang makarating sa Starbucks, tumingin agad si Kyungsoo ng mga tumblers at namangha sa ganda ng mga ito. Gusto sana niya bumili ng isa pero pinagliban na lang niya iyon at sinundan si Sehun at Baekhyun sa couch.

"Order ka ba?"

"Hm. Libre ko na kayo, ano gusto niyo?"

"Ako na oorder. Bigay mo na lang yung pera." Sambit ni Sehun sabay lahad ng kamay niya kay Kyungsoo para sa pera.

"Caramel frappe lang sa akin." Ngiti niya sa boyfriend niya.

"Geh. Salamats Kyungsoo." Kindat ni Sehun sa kanya nang abutan niya ang kaibigan ng isang libo. "Ano pala sayo?"

"Hindi na ako. Busog pa ako kanina sa kinain namin nina Jongdae."

"Wow, nabubusog ka na pala ngayon? Parang nung nagkita tayo noon sa San Fran chaba chaba mo." Paalala ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang magkita sila sa San Francisco noon nang umuwi si Baekhyun sa America.

"Matakaw pa rin ako ano ka ba? Nabusag lang talaga ako kanina." Paliwanag niya sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Sige. Ako na bahala dito." Ngisi ni Sehun sa isang libo bago pumunta sa counter.

Pinandilitan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan bago tumingin kay Baekhyun.

"Kamusta na kayo ni Sehun?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan.

"Happy syempre. Pero ano bang nagbago sa aming dalawa? Going four years na kami no. Tsaka wag nga kami yung pag-usapan natin. So, ano na? Sino yang boyfriend mo?" Usyoso ni Baekhyun na nakayakap na naman sa kanyang braso.

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at may kinuhang polaroid picture mula sa kanyang wallet.

"Eto." Bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago binuksan ang cellphone at i-chat ang boyfriend na nasa America.

 

 

 

 **kyungsoo:** we're here sa sb miss you :*

 **jongin:** oh miss you u too babe

 **jongin:** drinking coffee?

 

"Hoy, gago, san mo 'to nakilala? Pinoy ba to? Ang cute niyo, gagi!" Tapik ni Baekhyun sa hita niya.

Binaba muna ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at kinuha na ulit ang litrato kay Baekhyun.

"Yep. Three months pa lang kami. Ka-work ko siya sa pinagtatrabahuhan ko. Tapos ayun madalas kami nag-uusap. Pero actually may girlfriend siya nun kaso toxic gf niya kaya ayun it just happened." Kinikilig na kwento niya sa kaibigan sabay bukas rin ng kanyang cellphone para tingnan kung nag-chat ba si Jongin ulit. "Eto pa.." Nag-abot pa siya ng isa pang polaroid galing sa wallet niya.

 

 

 **kyungsoo:** nope. still full from earlier. remember? ate ramen.

 

"Iba ka na talaga ha. Pumayat ka lang nakahanap ka na agad ng papa." Pisil ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Kyungsoo na may katabaan pa rin hanggang ngayon at sinauli ang litrato. "At ka-chat mo pa. Clingy."

 "I miss him kasi na eh." Tapat na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

 **jongin:** right right but you'll eat again after?

 **kyungsoo:** yup with my bestfriend baekhyun. he's with his bf too then another friend will come in a bit

 **jongin:** ok ok i will talk to u later have fun first with your friends. i love you.

 **kyungsoo:** love you too

 

Pagsara ni Kyungsoo sa chat app, isang nakakaintrigang ngiti ang bigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Nakabalik na rin si Sehun sa mesa nila at iniabot ang caramel frappe ni Baekhyun.

"Ano?"

Dinutdot ni Baekhyun muli ang braso ni Kyungsoo. "I love you, I love you ka pa na nalalaman ah."

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at nagpakita pa ng ilang litrato nilang dalawa ni Jongin sa phone niya.

"Mamaya pagdating ni Chanyeol I will tell the whole story about us."

"Aww." Nguso ni Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ang mga litrato ni Kyungsoo na nakayakap sa beywang ng boyfriend, sa litrato na nakahalik si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nakangiti, at sa litrato kung saan pareho silang nakatalukbong sa kumot at titig na titig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakangiti at naka v-pose sa harap ng camera. "Ang cute niyo. Nakita na ba to ni Sehun kanina?"

Kumakain si Sehun ng sandwich at humihigop rin ng kanyang iced americano.

"Oo naman. Si Jongdae pa lang dakilang chismoso kanina lahat na hinalungkat niya naghanap pa ng nudes ng boyfriend ni Soo." Kwento ni Sehun sa boyfriend dahil maa nauna niyang kinita si Kyungsoo sa kadahilanang malapit lang siya sa lugar na dapat ay pagkakakitaan lang nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae, pero sumama na rin siya sa dalawa.

"Usyusero talaga yun si Dae," sauli ni Baekhyun sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo bago sumipsip sa inumin.

"Eto pa pala," may pinakita ulit na litrato si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. "He has a cat. Katuwa nga kasi mahilig din siya sa cats."

"Yiee. Animal lover gaya mo ah. Cute." Komento ni Baekhyun.

"Hello pre?" Sagot ni Sehun sa isang tawag at napatingin sa labas ng SB.

Napaangat din ng tingin si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo kay Sehun at nakinig sa usapan.

"Dito kami sa SB. Sa loob ng mall. Oo. Gege. Hinihintay ka na ni Kyungsoo marami siya chismis sayo." Tawa ni Sehun saglit sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na napataas ng kilay. "Ge pre."

"Dito na daw si Chanyeol?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Oo, paakyat na dito."

Malaki ang iningiti ni Kyungsoo. "Ayan para makwento ko na lahat." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at halatang kinikilig at di makaantay ilahad ang storya nila ng boyfriend niya.

Pagdating ni Chanyeol, nagyakapan sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Lalo ka ata lumiliit, Soo." Tapik ni Chanyeol sa ulo ni Kyungsoo na siya namang nguso pabalik ng mas maliit na kaibigan.

"Gagu, mas lumalapad ka lang kaya ang liit ko."

"Gym pa more," Tawa ni Sehun habang umiinom ng kape niya.

"Ano na, Soo? Kamusta ka na?" Sabik na tanong ni Chanyeol nang makaupo na sila.

"Hay nako, Yeol. May jowa na si Kyungsoo." Si Baekhyun na ang mismong nagbalita ng nakakagimbal na impormasyon na ito.

"Gago? Ikaw? Kyungsoo? Tatahitahimik noon, ngayon, lumalandi na?" Bumilog ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa gulat.

"Yup," Hagikgik ulit ni Kyungsoo nang biglang nilapitan sila ng isang barista na may tray ng strawberry cheesecake.

"For a boy wearing black Nike shirt and black Nike shoes, big eyes and with a bear keychain on his bag." Ngiti ng babaeng barista habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Nagulat din sina Chanyeol, Sehun at Baekhyun sa nangyari, pero malugod na tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang bigay sa kanya na cheesecake, labi niya'y korte puso na naman sa tuwa.

"Thank you," bati niya sa barista at tiningnan maigi ang cheesecake.

"Gago, sino kaya nagbigay niyan?" Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun.

"Ayan, masyado ka daw kasi maganda." Mahinang pinalo ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay kinukuhaan ng litrato ang natanggap na cheesecake.

"May note, Soo." Turo ni Sehun sa tissue sa tabi ng plato ng cheesecake.

Binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang tissue at binasa ang nakasulat roon. 

"Lalaki yung nagbigay. Yung drawing pa lang." Nilibot ni Baekhyun ang mga mata sa paligid ngunit walang kahina-hinala na naaaring nagbigay ng cheesecake kay Kyungsoo.

Kinuhaan din ni Kyungsoo ng litrato ang note sa tissue at sinend kay Jongin.

 

 **kyungsoo:** guess who got a secret admirer haha

 **kyungsoo:** [attached photo]

**jongin:** ohhh that's nice (･´з`･) eat it babe you love strawberry cheesecake anyway and don't be rude to your admirer (●´з`)♡

 **kyungsoo:** ofc i'll eat it im a piggy arent i?

 **jongin:** a cute piggy that i love the most (灬♥ω♥灬)

 **jongin:** you're so beautiful anyone will surely turn their heads at you ٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶♥

 **kyungsoo:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **kyungsoo:** why the sudden kamojis?

 **jongin:** they're cute uwu enjoy now ur cheesecake Σ >―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 

"Soo, kelan ka pa naglagay ng keychain sa bag mo ha? At teddy bear?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang ngayon lang mapansin ang teddy bear keychain sa backpack ni Kyungsoo.

"Galing yan kay Jongin. He loves We Care Bears kasi kaya ayan." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo na para bang kinikiliti, ngunit hindi.

Nagtinginan na lang ang tatlo at nagkibit-balikat. Tutal, kung saan naman masaya si Kyungsoo ay yun din ang kaligayahan nila para sa kaibigan.

Matapos kainin ni Kyungsoo ang cheesecake, hindi pa rin nila natukoy kung sino ang misteryosong secret admirer niya sa gabing iyon.

Tumungo na sila sumunod para mag-sangyupsal.

Si Sehun ang nag-drive sa kanila sa lugar na kakainan at habang nasa byahe, nagkwento na si Kyungsoo tungkol sa kanila ni Jongin at kung paano nagsimula ang love story nila.

"So ayun, he's my co-worker nga. His name is Jongin Kim." binigay ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya kay Chanyeol para maipakita ang mga litrato nila ng kanyang boyfriend. "May toxic girlfriend siya na sa akin niya lang na-oopen up. From then he broke up with his girlfriend. Until one day, she sent me hate messages after, telling me na inagaw ko daw boyfriend niya. She even told me to go back here and never go back to America again. Ang gago lang."

"Teka, dumudugo ilong ko." Pisil ni Chanyeol sa ilong at sinauli ang cellphone kay Kyungsoo.

Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Chanyeol na ikinahiyaw ng lalaki.

"Tapos, tapos? Inaway mo ba?" Udyok pa ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi. Sayang effort. That girl smokes weeds and even takes LSDs kaya ata may sira na sa ulo. I just blocked her."

"Pano ba yung pagka-toxic niya?"

"Ayan, she emotionally abuses na kasi si Jongin, to the point she's blaming him in everything na hindi niya na-pupursue and Jongin has nothing to do about it naman. Parang lahat na lang ng galit niya kay Jongin niya binabalin. It came to a point din na she didn't allow Jongin to play video games for a month. Sinira pa niya yung PS4 ni Jongin, coz she hates it when Jongin plays video games. Ganun siya kalala and controlling. Oh well, karma is a bitch, precious precious ni Jongin pinakawalan niya. Pero that's better, Jongin is mine now."

"Ngayon lang kita nakita na patay na patay sa isang tao."

"Ganun talaga kapag in love, gago, kaya hanap ka na chix mo." Lingon ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Soo, masaya ako para sayo. Basta wag ka papaapi sa lalaking yan. Kapag sinaktan ka lilipad ako States mananakal ako."

"Sira ka talaga! Hindi siya ganun. He's caring and loving. Mas mabait pa siya sa akin at super happy ako I met him." Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo na may paninigurado sa tono ng kanyang boses.

 

-

 

Pagkarating sa sumunod nilang destinasyon para kumain, nilamutak nila agad ang sangkaterbang potahe sa harapan.

Magkatabi si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, samantalang magkatabi naman sina Chanyeol at Sehun na silang nagluluto ng pork at beef.

Dating gawi, panay ang picture ni Kyungsoo sa paligid na sinisend niya agad kay Jongin. Kumuha din siya ng litrato ng sarili at video na pinaikot niya sa mga kaibigan para makita ng boyfriend niya.

"Clingy kayo no?" Tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo makipag-chat kay Jongin.

"Oo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at nag-umpisa ng video call. "Jongin! Babe, I miss you." Sabay beautiful eyes ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo.

_"I miss you too, babe. Done eating?"_

"Nah, not yet. Done with breakfast?"

_"Not yet too...Seeing you is enough to be my breakfast. You look super cute."_

Kinikilig si Kyungsoo sa tuwing hinahawi ni Jongin ang buhok nito. "You should eat..."

Samantala, nagbubulungan naman sina Sehun at Chanyeol.

"Ngayon ko lang nakita si Kyungsoo na ganyan ka-clingy." Wika ni Chanyeol habang kumakain.

"Pre, di ka nag-iisa. Shookt din ako kanina."

Tiningnan nila si Kyungsoo na nagpapacute habang ka-video chat ang boyfriend.

"I'm going to show you my friends again. Guys, say hi to Jongin." Pakiusap ni Kyungsoo habang nililibot dahan-dahan ang cellphone niya paikot sa mga kaibigan na kumaway naman pabalik.

"In fairness gwapo boyfriend ni Soo." Sambit ulit ni Chanyeol na sinangayunan din ni Sehun bago subuan si Baekhyun ng fishcake.

"After we eat I'm going home."

_"Take care on your way home. Or, just message me while you're on your way, k?"_

"Yes, I will."

"Soo, di ba marunong mag-tagalog yan?" Usisa ni Baekhyun habang kumakain na ng nalutong pork.

"Di masyado. Dyan na kasi siya pinanganak."

_"What was that, Soo?"_

"Oh, my friend just asking if you know how to speak in Tagalog."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa video. _"I only know mahal kita and that's what I actually feel for you.And! And! Maganda ka."_

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo sa narinig at napakagat sa labi nang paulit-ulit. "Mahal din kita, Jongin. Mwah!" Isang matunog na halik ang bigay niya sa nobyo kahit sa screen lang sila magkaharap.

Nawindang sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Sehun sa narinig dahil ni kailanman hindi nila nakita si Kyungsoo na ganito kalambing sa isang tao.

Inikot ulit ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tinapat kay Baekhyun. Sa hindi inaasahan, ipit na napasigaw si Baekhyun sa nakita dahil pagkaharap ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, imbis na mukha ni Jongin ang tumambad sa harap niya, iba ang nakita niya.

Nagtinginan ang mga tao kay Baekhyun at tiningnan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nangyari.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know you turned your phone, so he saw my dick."_

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo dahil hiyang-hiya rin si Jongin sa nangyari.

"You know I'm in public yet you dare show me your ding dong again."

_"Stop calling it ding dong, Soo Soo."_

"Oh, shush stop calling me Soo Soo." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya, habang di pa rin maka-move on si Baekhyun sa nakita.

_“I love calling you Soo Soo, Soo Soo my baby.”_

“Stop it, big boy! I’ll talk to you later, okay? I love you Nini.”

 _“Okay, talk to you later. Eat lots. Love you more, my breakfast.”_ At kumindat pa ang boyfriend niya bago sila tuluyang magpaalam muna sa isa’t-isa.

Samantala, tinawanan na lang din ni Sehun at ni Chanyeol ang sinapit ni Baekhyun.

"Sus, makasigaw parang wala ka rin non." Asar ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

"Gago, syempre yung akin at kay Sehun lang dapat makita ko no!" Sagot ni Baekhyun bago lumamutak ng pagkain para mabawasan ang hiya na nananalaytay sa buong pagkatao niya sa mga minutong iyon.

"Ayos Soo ah, sending nudes din pala kayo ng syota mo. Siguro di ka na rin virgin no?" Ngisi ni Sehun na inaasahan niyang ikakahiya ni Kyungsoo at ipaglalaban pa rin ang virginity nito, pero aba, proud lang itong ngumiti at humagikgik sa kanila at kinikilig.

Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata nila sa gulat dahil si Kyungsoo? Ang tahimik na kaklase nila noon at walang imik sa pag-ibig, ngayon, hindi na virgin?

"Kyungsoo..." Pekeng iyak umano ni Baekhyun habang sumandal sa gilid ng kaibigan. "Asan na yung inosente at mahiyaing Kyungsoo noon? Huuuu."

"Wild na siya ngayon, Baek." Wika ni Chanyeol.

"Well..." Hagikgik pa rin ni Kyungsoo habang inaalo si Baekhyun na pekeng umiiyak.

 

-

 

Malalim na ang gabi. Pauwi na sila, ngunit sinamahan pa ng tatlo si Kyungsoo hintayin ang Grab niya.

"Picture pa tayo, dali." Patuloy na udyok ni Baekhyun sa mga kasama at inulan naman nila ang mga sarili ng sangkaterbang groupie dahil hindi na nila madalas kasama si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, lilipad na rin pabalik sa America si Kyungsoo sa susunod na Miyerkules kaya't sulit na sulit nila ang pagkukuha ng litrato.

"Soo, ayan na yung Grab mo." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

Nanlumo ang mga mukha ng tatlong lalaki dahil mapapahiwalay na naman sila sa kanilang mahal na kaibigan.

"Bye bye na," Singhot kunwari ni Kyungsoo at yumakap sa tatlo. At syempre, si Baekhyun ang binigyan niya ng pinakamahabang yakap.

"Kapag nag States ulit kami, dadalawin kita. Mamimiss kita, Kyungsoo." Lambing ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan hanggang sa humiwalay na sila.

"Messenger na lang ulit, guys. Ingat kayo!" Kaway ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok sa sasakyan.

"Ingat, Soo!" Kaway ni Chanyeol.

"Bye, Kyungie!" Naiiyak na paalam naman ni Baekhyun na ikinalungkot din ni Kyungsoo.

"Babalik ulit ako. Ingat! Next time ulit!" Huling paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Ingat! Ingat sila sayo, Kyung!" Sabi naman ni Sehun hanggang sa masara ang pinto at umalis na ang kotseng sinakyan ni Kyungsoo.

Pinanood ng tatlo pumalayo ang sasakyan at bumuntong-hininga.

Tinaasan ni Sehun ng kilay si Baekhyun, "So sino mas malaki sa amin ng boyfriend ni Kyungsoo? Siya ba?"

Tumango agad si Baekhyun. "Mas malaki siya sayo, hindi pa yun nakatayo."

"Nak ng tokwa, panigurado ako ang pinakamalaki, tara uwi na tayo. Bukas na bukas hahanap din ako ng girlfriend ko." Saad naman ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa lang ni Sehun at Baekhyun at sila'y kanya kanya nang umuwi.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
